Bliss: An FAE Companion
by Oliviet
Summary: "What you said earlier," she starts. "About wanting all of me? I want all of you too." An insert scene for Flashbacks and Echoes.


"I'm listening to my gut, Rick. I want this. I want you."

His hands fist in the back of her shirt and he leans forward to capture her lips in another kiss, quicker this time. She untangles herself from around him and stands, holding out her hand to help him up off the couch. She leads him toward her bedroom with their fingers intertwined.

Kate sits down on the edge of her bed and looks up at him.

"What you said earlier," she starts. "About wanting all of me? I want all of you too."

Rick steps into the vee of her legs and cups her face with his hands. "Then all of me you're going to get. Take off your pants."

"Why don't I just take everything off?" she smirks, cocking her head to the side. "And you can do the same."

"Works for me," he shrugs, his fingers already working to unbutton his shirt.

Their clothes end up tossed aside on the floor as they take each other in, noticing what age has done to the bodies they once knew so well.

"Your boobs are bigger," Rick says, nodding in approval.

She groans, tossing her bra at him which she had just taken off. "Well I'd hope so. I'm not 18 anymore."

He catches the fabric and runs his thumb over the lacy border on the cups, before tossing it with the rest of their clothes onto the floor. "Next time, I'm undressing you and I plan to take my sweet time with it."

Kate raises an eyebrow at him. "There's going to be a next a time, already?"

"You'll stop questioning that after I make you come."

She continues to stare at him with one eyebrow quirked.

"You look good, Kate. Really good."

"So do you. You've got more muscle to you than you did in high school."

"Well I'd hope so. I'm not 18 anymore," he grins, tossing back her own words.

She rolls her eyes. "Just shut up and come here."

Rick keeps the grin on his face as he bends to kiss her. He lingers against her lips for a moment, letting her deepen the kiss, and allowing her arousal to peak again. Then he pulls away, continuing his earlier exploration of her neck he had started on the couch. Her eyes slip closed and she tilts her head to one side, giving him more access to her soft skin. He continues to move south, his tongue swirling around her left breast while his fingers roll and pinch the nipple on her right. She lets out a breathy moan, her back arching into his mouth.

He swears he hears her whimper when he takes his mouth off of her to push on her shoulder, guiding her to lay down. Rick brings his mouth over her hipbone, licking and sucking the skin there and up the length of her inner thigh. Now he _knows_ she's whimpering, begging him to do something she told him he was terrible at nearly an hour ago. He chuckles against her skin, dragging his index finger against her entrance and watching in amusement as her hips try to seek out his touch again.

"How long has it been since you've gotten laid?" he asks, teasing her with his index finger again.

"Too damn long," she grits out. "Now change that."

He chuckles again, wrapping his hands around her inner thighs and spreading her wide for him. Rick laves his tongue over her sex slowly, once, twice, three times. He sucks at her clit until he has her mewling, going back to long strokes of his tongue that have him ending with swirling around her clit. He starts flicking his tongue faster against her little bundle of nerves, drawing a string of curse words from her lips.

And then he draws his mouth away from her, sucking back on her inner thighs. Her hips twist and he hears the frustrated groan that tumbles out of her.

"Rick, please."

She's begging now. This is new. He's made women beg before, but Kate Beckett has never been one of them. Not until now anyway.

Her fingers scrape at his scalp. "Rick."

He finally complies and runs his tongue back through her folds. She's instantly moaning again, her fingers tightening around his short strands of hair. He starts giving his full attention to her clit, licking and sucking at it, pumping two fingers inside of her to add to the sensation. Kate cries out, her thighs starting to shake around his head.

Rick continues his ministrations, coaxing the orgasm out of her. He feels the moment she shatters beneath him, her body going rigid under his touch, his name wrapped around a moan from her lips. His frantic movements turn back into gentle strokes of his tongue, lulling her until she comes down from her high.

He moves to stand up, watching her prop herself up on her elbows to look up at him. Her eyes are dark and hooded as she crooks a finger at him. He grins, crawling on top of her and grabbing hold of his erection. Rick teases her with the tip of it for a moment, before pushing himself all the way inside.

They let out twin moans as he fills her. He bends to kiss her again, tangling their fingers together above her head, as he finds a rhythm inside of her. She feels so good around him; it's a been a while since he's seen any action himself.

Her hips start to move in time with his, matching him stroke for stroke. She wraps her legs around his waist and uses her weight to flip them so she's on top. Kate grins down at him, pinning his arms in the fashion he had pinned hers. She starts twisting her hips around him so deliciously, she pulls a long moan from him. He knew he remembered loving sex with her.

She releases his arms and they instantly move to grope and knead at her ass. She shifts her weight so her breasts are pressed flat against him, her mouth seeking out the skin over his collarbone, sucking a path up to his neck.

Rick slides one of the hands off of her ass and snakes it between them. He presses two fingers into her clit which has already been made extra sensitive by his mouth. She hisses, her hips trying to shift away at first, but eventually pressing against him, seeking the welcome added friction.

It's not long after that, that he feels her start to crumble around him again. He flips them so she's back on her back, picking up the speed of his thrusts, watching as her eyes screw shut and her head twists into the pillow. She cries out as her second orgasm takes hold. Watching her back arch and her come for him a second time, does him in and soon he's riding out his own orgasm as well.

Their breathing is labored as the final tremors of their orgasms dissipate. He eventually finds it in him to roll onto his back. They stare up at the ceiling together, still trying to get their breathing back to normal.

"Wow," Rick breathes, looking over at her.

"Wow yourself," she says back, returning his gaze. "You've just earned yourself the most improved award."


End file.
